An Anecdote to the Anecdote
by smileangel12
Summary: Where Romy and Rayne decide to protect themselves from Damen's hovering, they decide to play a part.
1. Chapter 1

_To be incomplete is to be unreal. At least for Ever. Ever finds herself wondering what should happen if, for instance, there was some way she could go back in time to change when she made the decision to use Roman's Anecdote instead of Romy and Rayne's._

"Damen," I looked at him sincerely, "Will we ever be able to get the antidote?" "Of course, we will," he said, gazing into the horizon as he leans against my shoulder. "Why did I choose Roman's way? Why couldn't I have listened to Romy and Rayne?" I sighed. "Let's go home. Sabine might wonder where I am, unless she's still on her date." I glanced at Damen. He closed his eyes and concentrated. Finally… "Nope," she's still on her date, he said grinning. "Then let's go to your house for some privacy….Please!" I begged.

Moments later, we were standing at his front door. He unlocked the door. He took one step inside, turned around, grabbed me by my waist, and pulled me close to him, all the while closing the door. He pulled his lips close to mine. I pushed harder, colliding our faces together, or at least that's what I felt like, but it was meaningful. I walked backwards toward the soft couch, just waiting to be sat on, and pushed him down. I loosened our kiss just so we could enjoy our time. I suddenly felt like I was flying…with Damen….in Summerland. I released. Just then Romy and Rayne ran into the room. "Damen, Damen," they exclaimed excitedly. I sat up still clutching Damen's shirt. "Yes," he replied wearily, as he sat up as well. "Well, I think we night have a lead on that antidote of yours," Rayne said calmly. Me and Damen glanced at each other and scurried up. We ran upstairs to see what they came up with.

Scrawled all over the floor were the spell books, potions, scriptures, and ancient carvings. "What's this, girls?" Damen asked gaping at the magic items spread on the floor. "Like Rayne said, it's our research to find your antidote." I gasped. "But I thought you hated me," I said quite surprised myself. "_I _don't hate you, Romy does," Rayne said glancing at us. "Well, I let up so you could stop hovering over us, Damen, and make out with your girlfriend as long as it's NOT in front of us. Ugh, gross factor of 110!" Romy exclaimed. "Wow, Romy," Damen said, clearly surprised, "You always know what to do to get what you want. I'm proud of you. That'll help you in the future." "What? You're not mad?" Romy asked, gaping at Damen with an open mouth and big, wide open eyes. "Of course I'm not mad. You put your hatred aside to get me and Ever back together so we could get off your backs! That's so wonderful!" He said rushing up and picking them up. As they were being picked up on the ride of Damen, the girls were stunned. I was standing behind Damen with my arms crossed grinning to myself in a happy way.

"Anyways, Damen put us down!" Romy screamed. "We'll only tell you what we found if you put us down!" they screamed. Damen slowly pulled them down from above his head I giggled and walked towards Damen to give him a hug while Romy and Rayne explained what they found. "This is absolutely incredible girls! But I think we should be careful so we don't accidentally call upon Hecate again. Right, Ever?" "Um... yea totally. Don't want to make that mistake again. Ha ha." To me, I thought that was the creepiest thing that has ever happened to me. To others, like Damen, it was downright not right...if that makes sense. In any case, there were things Damen and I were keeping on the down low with everyone. There were things I even kept from him. Even my insane obsession with Roman when I was under Hecate's control. But if I knew what I was doing when I gave in to Roman when he was convincing me that his anecdote would bring me and Damen together again, or when I accidentally summoned Hecate, we wouldn't be where we are now. Stuck in this state of being incomplete until we find the real anecdote. But until then, Damen has found some ways for us to be together without sending him to the dark abyss for immortals like us, the Shadowland. If Damen was sent there, I wouldn't know what to do with my life anymore. He's the only reason I'm still alive and he's the reason I want to remain immortal. But Roman's anecdote had something in it that when me and Damen touch, it would make him disappear into the deep, dark abyss.  
But of course, I just had to be a new immortal knowing nothing of Roman's love for Drina, Damen's ex wife, and how he wanted to get back at me and Damen for sending her to the Shadowland. Now, when I think back on it, I want so much to change completely what I did, and if only I had waited for Romy and Rayne, everything would've been perfectly fine right now and Damen and I could be in Summerland somewhere being in complete bliss.  
"Ever, Romy and Rayne are going to the park. Let's go somewhere. Your pick." That statement brought me back to reality because he knows how much I want an eternity of alone time with him just to do things that we didn't get to do because of, again, Roman. "Can you take me to the room you stayed in when you were staying with Marie Antoinette?" He chuckled. He had brought me there once before and it was utterly and completely wonderful. "Of course, Ever. I thought about it, too." We sat down, with our legs crossed on the floor, opening the bright shimmering portal to what would become Marie Antoinette's Palace in Summerland.

End of Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Walking in, I looked around in wonder. "I forgot how beautiful this place was," I told Damen. "I think you just lost yourself in everything, you even forgot what Summerland looks like by itself," he replies, beaming. If it were my choice, Summerland would be our home and we could live on either side and teleport anywhere at anytime. If it were my choice and I knew back then what I know now, then everything between me and Damen would be different. I know that if I traveled to the fateful day where Roman convinced me to use his anecdote on Damen instead of Romy and Rayne's, I would choose Romy and Rayne. As Damen sits down on the elegant bed he slept on centuries ago, I sit down next to him. "Do you really think Romy and Rayne are up to something," I ask. Immediately after I ask the question, his face becomes dark and unsure. "Honestly, I don't know. I wish we could take a trip to the future to see how it really turns out," he replies. "And I wish I could take a trip into the past to change my choice of anecdotes," I say in return. All day, between watching Damen's face light up and the girls doing something for us, I thought that if there was a way to turn back the clock, I totally would. Maybe not far enough to where I have my ex-boyfriend and my family back, but far enough to bring me and Damen back together. Marie Antoinette's guest room bed felt like laying on feathers. I lay down and Damen lay down beside me and faced me. With all my heart, I tried to make this day even more perfect. Slowly and gently, to ease his tension, I brought my lips to his. We lay there, just kissing until Damen finally calmed down enough to push tings along. In my head, I saw a red tulip, and "I love you" written in intricate writing. Damen tried hard to keep the shield up so nothing could happen, as he ran his hand along my side and working his way up to my bra clip. I let him continue this time, and I felt in complete harmony with Damen for a time where I thought time would just stop. Before he got to my pants, I stopped. "What's wrong," he asked, worried. "Nothing. Just NOT the pants. OK?" I replied, scared that even though we have the thin veil, I still didn't want the risk of getting pregnant. "OK." He said, nonchalantly. I raised my head again, to meet his lips, and everything else continued. He left my lips and went the length of my shoulders. I reached for his head and brought him right back to my lips. Outside, it was dusk. I rolled him over and rolled off of him. "Is something wrong," he asked, considering my odd actions. I threw on my bra and my shirt as I said, "No,I just think that it's late and we should check on Romy and Rayne." I gave him a quick kiss and sat on the floor and waited for him to sit down with me. He got up and crossed the room. "Is there really nothing wrong," he asks again, with a sincere face and tone. I get up give him a long kiss as I send him a million red tulips. "Nothing, absolutely nothing, is wrong." He accepts what I say and I am glad that he did when I sit on the floor waiting for him to sit with me. He finally gives in and sits. We sit there for a little bit, concentrating immensely.


	3. Chapter 3

I saw Roman. He was tied, kneeling, to the wall. I turned around and saw a dark figure. Not entirely sure who it was, I got scared. "It's OK, Ever," said the voice. I would know that luscious voice anywhere. It was Damen. He seemed to be standing in front of a door. In the firelight, I could hardly see anything but shadows. Roman kneeled in front of me, hands bound. "Fine!" he yelled, "I'll give you the antidote!" "That's better," I said, calmly. Damen stood behind me, making sure Roman would not get away this time. In my mind, I was glad we could be together again, yet I couldn't help but wonder again whee Ava ran off to. I turned around. Damen's dark ensemble made him look nearly invisible against the of the dark walls of the room. My heart fluttered. The room looked like a wine cellar besides the fact that there were no shelves for wine. "I think that in order for him to make the antidote, we have to unbind his hands and bind his feet to something so he can't run." I said, smirking. "What about a manifested pole in the middle of the room," Damen whispered in my ear, mischievously. I looked up into his deep, dark eyes. "I think that'll do it." In a second, there was a tall metal pole that went from floor to ceiling. I hooked up Roman's feet to the pole, and untied his hands. Damen manifested all the things he thought Roman might need. "I hope you make the RIGHT antidote," I said.

"Well, I kinda want to get out of this hellhole, so of course I'll make the right antidote."

"Do you know the actual ingredients and everything to make the antidote, Damen?" I asked. "Yes, I would've made it before, but I'm not allowed to make it for myself. It's against the rules for this potion."

"So if you know how to make it, then you can supervise him and make sure he does it right. Right?" I asked. "Of course. I wouldn't let him poison me again, after all." He replied, smiling. I gave him a big hug. "Of course, you wouldn't." Suddenly, my vision blurred and I felt a large pain on my head..

I was in my room. Where was Damen? Where was Roman? Why am I on the floor? I called Damen. "Hello?" he replied drearily. "Hey. Um... Did you bring me back home?" I asked confused. "Um... no. Last time I saw you, we were at the coffee shop." "Oh... well then I guess it was all a dream. I dreamed we had Roman trapped and he was going to make the antidote right in front of our eyes." I explained. "Well, that's a nice dream, but I doubt that'll really happen. He might really struggle a lot." He chuckled. I laughed with him. Down the hallway, I heard footsteps getting closer. "I have to go. Sabine's coming to check on me. Love you. Bye." "Bye" Dial tone. I hung up, and lay in my bed, pretending to sleep. "I could've sworn I heard you laughing in here, Ever." I didn't reply. Hoping she was talking to me in my "sleep". "What am I going to do about you?" She asks quietly to herself. She was right. I always interrupt her love life. Since she is dating my English teacher. And since my English teacher _knows_ I'm psychic and Sabine doesn't. He's bound to tell her eventually.

In the morning, I made myself an omelet, got in my car, and drove to Damen's house. The gate guard immediately let me in without question. Damen had put my name on a list to indicate that I could come whenever I want and the gate guard didn't have to question my presence. In front of Damen's house, in my car, I marveled at the beautiful house he managed to obtain. It never ceases to amaze me. I walked to his doorstep, still marveling at the architecture. He was immediately there waiting for me. I smiled, gently. He immediately returned the gesture. "Are you coming in?" He asked, since I wasn't moving. I didn't reply so he just swept me up in his arms and carried me inside. I gave him a long kiss as he set me down slowly, holding on to the moment. I smiled. Romy and Rayne bounded down the stairs. "Ew." they screamed at the same time, gagging. We both laughed and got up. "Thank you. Riley appreciates it too." Romy said. Riley. At the mention of my late sister, I begin to cry on the inside. "Riley, if you're there, I miss you, and give me a sign. You promised." Immediately, an R was imprinted on the palm of my hand. "Thank you." I whispered. I buried my face into Damen's chest and began leaking tears from my eyes. "Riley says don't cry," the twins say simultaneously. I show a soft smile their way where Riley most likely would be floating or standing or whatever it is ghosts do. "Tell mom and dad and Buttercup I say hi," I say to the air. Though, I know Riley heard me because Romy and Rayne begin laughing and start stating Riley's reply. "Will do. They love you! And I do too! Even though you arguing with me was the-" The twins stopped. "What just happened," I asked looking at Romy and Rayne's pale faces, with a face of shock laying across their faces. I turned to Damen. "Are they frozen?" He observed them a bit longer and hesitated to answer me. His eyes said, "No, they aren't but you don't need to worry about them." His mouth said, "Yes, they are absolutely fine. They just had some problems reaching Riley."

I knew he was saying that to make me feel better about Romy, Rayne,and Riley but I couldn't help but feel queasy. I dragged myself over to Damen's couch, specially imported from Italy I might add. Damen immediately rushed to my aid. "Are you OK?" "I'm fine, Damen. Just a bit dizzy and queasy. Shouldn't you be worrying about the twins?" He looked up to their place on the stairs. I glanced over. Romy and Rayne seemed to be frozen, but it seemed like they were fighting to be unfrozen again, like picking at the ice surrounding them. Me and Damen blinked, and the twins were back to normal and laughing. I turned to Damen, eyes wide. I never thought I could be so happy to see the twins normal. I didn't feel queasy anymore so I rushed over to them and squeezed them really hard. Grunts of protests came out of their little beings but they stopped fighting and hugged me back.

"So back to business!" I exclaimed.


End file.
